Love Child
by WinonaRose
Summary: Starved for love and to be loved, Draco comes to a decision that will drastically change the life of himself and his boyfriend... Maybe he should have spoken to Harry about it first though...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:****Starved for love and to be loved, Draco comes to a decision that will drastically change the life of himself and his boyfriend... Maybe he should have spoken to Harry about it first though...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Rating: M **

**Warnings: Mpreg**

**Era: AU 6th year. The boys are both 16 and in the middle of 6th year.**

**Chapter 1**

"Dray?" Harry's voice echoed in the dank boys' bathroom. He'd been looking for the blonde everywhere ever since Draco stormed off moodily out of the Great Hall. The look on his face… Harry shuddered at the memory of that hateful scowl towards him.

Just as Harry was about to leave, he heard a shuffling sound coming from one of the cubicles in the far side of the room.

Could that be him? Harry wondered. Taking a few steps forward, as not to get too close, Harry ducked his head slightly to peer under the door and saw with glee that Draco's familiar satchel was sitting on the floor within the locked stall.

_Got you. _Harry thought triumphantly.

"Come on Dray, open the door." Harry said, tapping gently at the white expanse of the toilet door.

Harry sighed, slightly exasperated when he received no answer from the stubborn blonde.

"Draco?" He tried again.

From the other side of the door, Draco sat cross-legged atop the toilet seat stewing to himself. The last person he wanted to talk to was his idiotic boyfriend after publicly outing them in the Great Hall in front of EVERYONE. Teachers, students, heck even that creep Filch was there.

"For God's sake, Draco. Will you please just open up?"

Harry thought he heard a muffled sound that sounded distinctly like an irritated 'no'.

This was going to be a long night.

"Please? Let's talk about this."

Silence.

"Baby?"

Harry shifted, slightly relieved, when he heard shuffling coming from behind the door. He immediately stood straight and composed himself to face his surely still angry lover.

The door creaked open to reveal a scowling, albeit good-looking, blonde. Harry suppressed the urge to gulp at the iciness of Draco's gaze. Despite this, Harry could see that his grey eyes were framed a slight red and his cheeks were rather flushed.

Had he… made Draco cry?

"Draco…" Harry started tentatively, concern laced in his voice. "Have you been crying?"

"No! Shut up!" Draco spat aggressively, rubbing fiercely at his eyes before glaring at Harry once more.

The raven-haired Gryffindor felt ashamed knowing that he was to blame for Draco getting in such a state. Harry had never felt a stronger urge to envelope the blonde into his arms however Draco's tense, standoffish and none-too-friendly glare and stance suggested that would have been a bad idea. He didn't want to upset the blonde further.

Before another word was said, Draco dragged Harry into the stall of the toilet and cast a quick silencing charm so they wouldn't be heard.

Harry quickly prepared himself for an eruption.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Draco began, eerily calm.

"Dray-"

"I told you it wouldn't work. That _no one_ would understand."

"I know-"

"But did you listen? _No_-"

"I-"

"-Because your _Harry Potter _and you know it _all_-"

"Draco-!"

"-And now look what you've done! Lost your friends! Lost my friends! For what, Harry?"

"I just-" Harry started, "Wait, what kind of question is that?"

Draco glared daggers into Harry's skull and sat once more atop the toilet seat before refusing to look at the-boy-who-lived.

_God_, the boy had mood swings than any girl he knew.

"I-" Harry wracked his brain hopelessly for the right answer. "For you! Obviously for you! I can't keep living like this. I don't want to hide you away, Draco. You're a part of my life now, you prat!"

"Yes well, there's a time _and_ a place, Potter." Draco replied, raising his chin slightly. "And I thought I said, _not tonight_. Not tonight when _everyone_ was going to be there at the same time. What's the matter? Do you not comprehend English?"

"If not at that time, then what time? When would have been the right time? There was no 'right time'!" Harry tried to rationalise with the fiery blonde.

"And coming out to everyone by practically announcing that we are… an item was just _so _appropriate. Especially after Dumbledore had only recently given his usual long-winded crap about You-know-Who!" Harry looked down to the floor. "You know what people think of me, Harry! They think I'm one of… _them_ because my father is! Now what kind of grief am I going to get because I've tainting their precious Golden Boy? And my housemates? They are obviously all going to hate me now for being a 'traitor'!"

"Will you just quit it?" Harry said, growing beyond frustrated with each word that came from Draco's mouth. The boy always did bring out the best _and_ worst in him. "You're over reacting Draco, not everyone thinks that. Hermione didn't seem so bad, shocked yes but she didn't reject us! And Ron just needs time and-"

"Oh how fan-bloody-tastic for you!" Draco blared scathingly. "I wish my friends shared the same feelings as yours as opposed to out-right hatred!"

"That's not fair Draco! You can't blame their reaction on me!" Harry quickly defended, even though he was beginning to blame himself.

"Woe." Draco muttered dryly.

Harry growled and leant heavily against the cubicle door, tempted to rip his hair from his scalp.

"Why do you always have to be so damn _awkward_? Can't we just talk like adults for once?"

"That's rich coming from you-!"

Fed up, Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders, hauling him to his feet, and silenced the blonde Slytherin with a passionate, albeit a little aggressive, kiss. Draco looked on at Harry in confusion as the Gryffindor pulled away, both their breathing harsh and heavy.

"Finally," Harry panted. "Now will you maybe just listen to what I have to say?"

"Fine." Draco mumbled after a few seconds, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

Harry chanced a smile at his moody lover, to which he earned a sneer in return. Well… it was worth a try.

"I won't ramble like I usually do," Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood and deflated a little as Draco continued to stare blankly at him. "I love you, Draco but everyday, don't laugh when I say this but... my heart breaks a little each day knowing that I can't outwardly love you all the time, only when we're in private. It's not what I want, and I'm pretty sure it's not what you want either, so I had to tell them, Dray, I just had to. I was sick of it. I don't want to hide you anymore, I don't want to hide us because what we have is special and-"

Draco burst out into a fit of laughter and quickly covered his mouth with his slender hand.

"What? I told you not to laugh and now-!" Harry said looking a little discouraged and hurt at his boyfriends' outburst.

"Oh, Harry you… you closet romantic!" Draco teased, chuckling lightly. "Who knew you could come out with such utter cheesy rubbish?"

"Now you listen to me, Malfoy-" Harry bristled.

"Harry." Draco pressed a finger against Harry's lips, a wide smile on his face. "Your so _adorable_. I found that monologue disturbingly sweet, so sweet in fact that I surely have many cavities because of it!" He winked making the both laugh out loud. Draco grabbed at Harry's arms and encircled them around his own lithe body, dipping his head within the space between Harry's neck and shoulders. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Aw, Dray." Harry sighed, craning his head to rest it atop Draco's. "It's me who's the lucky one, I can't believe your actually _willing_ to stick around with someone targeted for death."

"Harry, don't talk like that."

"Why not? It's true." Harry said almost nonchalantly.

"You may be 'targeted for death', as you so put it, but clearly you're forgetting one minor detail Like my father being a Death Eater, perhaps? Either way I'm not exactly 'safe'." Draco explained. "Idiot," He grinned slowly before he affectionately hit Harry lightly on his arm.

"_Your_ idiot," Harry added cheekily, peering down at Draco. The Gryffindor finally got the chance to wrap his arms around the blonde and envelope him in a tender embrace, caressing the back of Draco's silk-like fair hair as the blonde wrapped his slender arms around Harry's waist.

"Very true, Potty." The Slytherin mumbled against his neck, Harry could practically feel the smirk on his lips.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Draco sighed deeply and began peppering light kisses against Harry's neck.

"I love you, Harry,"

"Love you more, Dray. I hope you know that I'd do anything for you, anything at all."

"I do," Draco tightened his grip around the firm planes of his boyfriend body. "Honestly, of _all_ the places to profess love to one another!"

"Ha ha." Harry couldn't agree more with his lover. "So am I forgiven?"

"You honestly think that I'd forgive you _that_ quick?" Draco raised a brow. "Oh no Mister, you have some serious grovelling to do."

"I… can do that." Harry said unsure of himself.

"Or some serious worshipping to do." Draco smiled suggestively.

"Now that, I _can_ do."

"Slut,"

"_Your_ slut."

"Indeed." Draco replied, sealing Harry's lips once more with a brief kiss. He had to stand on his tiptoes slightly but he didn't care… So what if the Gryffindork was taller than him?

_Stupid prat_, Draco thought with affection.

* * *

That night, after bidding Harry farewell, Draco sat upon his bed under a candle-lit hue. Having nothing better to do, he picked up a rumpled copy of this week's 'With it' (a teen version of 'The Daily Prophet') that lay on Blaise Zabini's nightstand. He wouldn't mind… much.

Flicking through dully, he briefly caught a few headings that were exceedingly boring. Who really cared whether the Minister of Magic was ill and couldn't attend a meeting with the Minister of the USA? And where in Britain Voldemort was more likely to target? Okay, maybe _that_ one was important.

Just as he was about to set the magazine down, an article caught his attention.

There was a picture below the heading of a teenage witch and wizard holding a tiny baby clad in baby pink. The pair had genuine smiles set on their faces and the pair couldn't have been much older than 17. The picture was sort of touching.

**LEFT BEHIND**

_It has always been frowned upon by wizarding society when a baby is produced by an illegitimate marriage and to underage parents at that but to these young parents, they couldn't have been happier. Sixteen-year-old Cassandra Waters fell pregnant at the tender age of 15 by her childhood sweetheart Jason Corrigan. "When me and Jason got together, our relationship was frowned upon by my family and friends. I was a pureblood, he was muggle-born and it was unacceptable. I stood up to my parents when they rejected my choice of boyfriends. Then I fell pregnant and all hell broke lose. I was a disgrace and my parents wanted nothing more to do with me so they disowned me. It was upsetting for me but also the best decision of my life was turning my back on a family that turned their back on me when I needed them most. I wouldn't swap Rosie for the world; she's mine and Jason's pride and joy. We may be young, but that doesn't mean we won't be able to take the very best of care for our daughter. She's the light of our lives and has made us a million times happier. My relationship with Jason is also stronger than ever before, I couldn't have done this without him. We believe that we're soul mates and plan to marry next summer but feel no pressure to do so..."_

Draco barely read passed the first sentence, his eyes were transfixed on the picture of the tiny baby that was held tightly against her mother's chest giving off vibes of protectiveness to the readers. The young father had his arms wrapped around the girl in a loving embrace and Draco envied their blatant happiness.

Why couldn't he and Harry be that happy? What did they have that him AND Harry didn't have? That is except for a war, a murderous father and equally murderous Dark Lord after his dearly beloved...

A baby.

Draco glanced back at the baby that lay so vulnerable with her eyes shut.

The baby must be so reliant on the mother… Draco had never been relied on before in such a way. What would that be like? He'd never be lonely again, that's for sure.

A baby always loved its mother unconditionally as well. Draco could do with a bit more unconditional love in his life anyhow… he hadn't had much and that was the sad truth.

He bet it was an amazing feeling knowing that you created a baby together with the one you loved most. How must it feel during a pregnancy to feel so _full_ with your lover's child?

A love child. Something produced with love in the act of love.

Draco suppressed the urge to cringe at the sappiness of his last thought and inwardly melted instead.

Maybe then he and Harry could be taken seriously, be seen as a real couple and not a joke.

He'd heard Harry mention a few times that he couldn't wait to father kids, a blissful expression on his face as he said it. He could see Harry now cooing and singing to a bump that was barely even there. He'd be so excited.

What would the baby look like? A mixture of them both? Or maybe nothing like either of them? Draco pictured a little girl with honey-blonde hair and deep emerald green eyes, contrasting vividly against porcelain skin. She'd be beautiful, like a little china doll. Or he. Draco certainly wouldn't complain if he had a son either.

And why should he wait any longer?

Him and Harry deserved the love and completeness that a baby would bring…

That's it. Draco would give Harry a child whether it was the last thing he did.

* * *

I had to write this idea down! I just had to... so many teens are naive about pregnancy but well... it's not all it's cracked up to be. It's not all flowers and daisies and happily-ever-after. It's a full time job and commitment. Don't worry I'm not talking from experience! Ha Ha! PLEASE DONT BE OFFENDED THERE ARE ALOT OF GOOD TEENAGE PARENTS OUT THERE I KNOW THATS NOT WHAT IM SAYING.

Just wanted to bring something a bit different to the rather large ff database!

Please review, lemme hear what you think :)

Oh and please, no flames?

Thank you,

WinonaRose

x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Love child

That night after seeing Draco, Harry climbed the many stairs that lead to Gryffindor Tower deep in thought. He was nervous about returning to the common room after he and Draco came out to everyone in the Great Hall earlier that evening. He vividly remembered feeling awkward and vulnerable, just waiting for everyone else's response. The silence he was greeted with was a deathly one that had blossomed into a frantic whisper surging through the house tables. He didn't know what to say when he saw the aghast look on Ron and Hermione's faces, the pained look on Ginny's face. It was too much.

_But I'd do it again for Draco, _the boy thought valiantly.

What would they do when they saw him? Refuse to let him stay? Beat him up? If he were lucky, maybe they'd just ignore him like they did in his 4th year... Actually, he didn't know which option was better or worse.

He then wondered what Hermione and Ron would do... He couldn't handle them ignoring him, especially not the both of them at once.

Harry sighed, why was it him who always seemed to be in situations like this?

Finally, out of breath, he reached the 7th floor where Gryffindor Tower resided.

"Oddment" Harry said clearly, albeit slightly loud, effectively rousing the Fat Lady from her deep slumber.

"I say young man, shouldn't you already be in the common room by now? Why, if Professor McGonagall knew of this-!" The Fat Lady began to say, her shrill voice piercing his ears.

"Can you please just let me in?" The boy said exasperatedly. He wasn't in the mood for melodrama at the moment.

The Fat Lady huffed and turned away from Harry, offended by his rudeness.

As the portrait door swung open, he was once again greeted with that sinking feeling in his stomach. What felt like many butterflies were fluttering wildly in his body, making him feel slightly ill. He took a deep breath and a brave step beyond the portrait hole where he was accosted with an excited atmosphere filled with lively chatter. Thankfully, many students hadn't even heard the portrait door open up. He hadn't spotted any of his friends in the common room, just the younger years, which was definitely a good thing for him.

Not wanting to be the centre of attention, Harry stealthily slipped past everyone and made his way up to the 6th year dorms.

Harry paused as he reached the door, hand firmly grasping the handle as he took a few seconds to compose himself before opening the door to the boys' dormitories.

A roar of laughter came from the group of boys who were avidly watching Ron tell a supposedly amusing story, not even noticing that he had stepped into the room.

"And then he was just like-!" Ron cut himself off in surprise as he looked up and saw Harry stood closing the door. Ron's once cheerful expression dropped and turned sour making Dean, Seamus and Neville turn back to see what the distraction was.

The situation was very awkward.

"...And we don't even have to guess where you've been all night anymore." His best friend spat, scowling bitterly in Harry's direction.

"Guess not." Harry shrugged coolly.

Harry met Ron's eyes for a split second but couldn't handle his best mate looking at him with such animosity. Neville, Dean and Seamus seemed be watching the exchange unsure of what to do or say. Harry chanced a glance at each of them and noted Neville seemed the most uncomfortable while Dean and Seamus looked at him with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

Great. Now what?

Sick of beating around the bush, Harry just came out with it.

"Look, I know you've got an 'issue' with me and Draco dating-"

"Issue?" Ron repeated affronted. "You're- you're fucking the enemy!"

Ron turned bright red after that crude outburst and failed to meet Harry's gaze, choosing to turn his back to him completely. Harry was unsure with how to answer that to say the least.

"He's not the enemy, Ron." Harry could have smacked himself upside the head for saying such a lame thing. Of all the things to say, really. Needless to say, it caught the red heads attention, who whipped around suddenly to face Harry.

"Not the enemy? Are you calling the little shit who made our lives miserable for years 'not the enemy'?" Ron spat. "The boy who'd call Hermione a mudblood and make her cry _for hours_? The same boy who's insulted my family and never forgotten how ruddy poor we are? Heck Harry, he couldn't even wait to rip the shit out of you about Sirius' death and now you're saying that he's not the enemy?"

More silence. A deafening one.

Harry had the grace to feel ashamed. He could see Ron's point but honestly, he's seen a different side to Draco now. Things were very different.

"I don't know Ron, guess I can't defend him there but incase you were wondering, no I haven't turned a blind eye at all the stuff Draco's done to us-"

"Pfft! 'Draco'." Ron mocked.

"You know what, Ron? You need to grow up. I'm getting fed up of your attitude." Harry stated annoyed. "Who I decide to get with is none of your business."

"No, mate. It is my business when you're choosing our worst enemy over me and Hermione."

"I'm not choosing anyone over anyone! It's not about that!"

"Then what is it about? An easy shag? Cause we all know about his reputation around this place!" Ron muttered disgusted, as if he was overcoming a strong urge to gag or vomit.

Harry saw red when the words left the redheads mouth. "I LOVE HIM. FUCK YOU."

Silence filled the room once more. It was then that Harry realised that the other 3 occupants, that were previously in the room, had left. The raven-haired boy had found the courage to speak again.

"So don't you dare bad mouth him again. Otherwise-!" Harry cut himself off, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy. "Otherwise, you can just forget about the years of friendship we've had."

"So much for 'not choosing'." Ron gave hime a cold look.

"Don't you get it? You're making me choose! I don't want to have to choose between you and Draco but you're pushing me away by not accepting Draco as a part of my life!"

"I'll never accept Malfoy." "Sorry it had to be this way mate."

Harry's heart sank. When he gave the ultimatum, he hadn't actually expected Ron to actually abandon him! That wasn't the point at all. He immediately wish he could have took those words back.

"Fine. If you can't accept Draco, then you can't accept me." Was what came out of Harry's mouth... Not the best thing to say.

Ron glared venomously at Harry before turning to his bed, grabbing the pillow and duvet that were placed neatly atop it.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting away from you. I can't stand being in the same room as you." Ron said angrily, looking as if he was about to vomit. "I hope he's worth it, Harry."

Once the sound of the door slamming had filled the vacant room, Harry was left feeling very lonely. Empty.

The boy-who-lived kicked the side of his four-poster-bed before throwing himself heavily atop it and placing his head in his hands. He pushed his palms violently into his traitorous eyes as tears began to prick them harshly. What was he doing? He couldn't 't cry about this! This was what he had wanted so badly, what he had begged Draco for weeks for... Now exactly what Draco had warned him about had happened.

What had he done?

* * *

The following morning was a Saturday, allowing Draco plenty of time to have a lie in and do as he pleased with his day. As of 1 o'clock in the afternoon, the blonde was found sitting in the library engrossed in a rather old, rather large looking textbook. His angular face was set in concentration.

Draco had a rather stressful morning so far. He was experiencing exactly what it was like to go 'against' the Slytherins as a result of associating with a Gryffindor. These things included some mild forms of punishment such as being tripped up, getting shoved near the stairs, being tormented and getting his pumpkin juice spiked this morning. The blonde cringed at the memory but still appeared to not have been affected by anything, hoping they would quit their efforts and just ignore his existence. Draco knew that there was probably worse to come but he'd take it in his stride, as long as he had Harry, they could do whatever they wanted to him. He doubted Harry would stand for anything anyway.

None of that was on Draco's mind for long, though.

He was dead set on making his and Harry's baby a reality, everyone else could go to hell for all he cared.

Concealed within the large textbook named 'The Dark Ages' that Draco was supposedly reading, was a slightly different textbook of sorts. The book was all about pregnancy and fertility amongst witches and wizards. Draco knew he had to some research. He knew that it was possible for wizards to get pregnant -what magical being didn't?- but it was harder for some more than others.

"How to create another life regardless of- wait, is that a picture of a-!" A familiar voice came from behind Draco as a body started to lean against the back of his chair, the boy breathe against his ear. Draco panicked and slammed the book shut. Harry. "Hey! I was reading that! It looked interesting!"

"Must you sneak up on me like that and give me the fright of my life?" Draco glared at the offending boy behind him.

Some people had turned towards them, giving perculiar and knowing looks towards Harry and Draco. The blonde turned his glare to the students and sneered resulting the remaining onlookers to flush and look away.

Suddenly Draco felt really self-concscious of the book he was hiding between the ancient textbook he was supposedly 'reading'. He needed to do something.

"Hey Harry, you couldn't possibly go to the potions section of the library and pass me 'Potions to potions, volume 2'?" Draco pleaded innocently.

"Well that depends."

"On what?" Draco said bluntly, knitting his eyebrows together.

"On what I get later," Harry bargained, wriggling his eyebrow suggestivley.

Draco turned futher to face Harry and gave him a stern look. "Just get it you," The blonde gently whacked Harry on the arm before looking up into his emerald-green eyes. "And maybe," He whispered before winking at the dark-haired teen.

"As you wish," Harry said whilst moving, smirking back at Draco making the latter chuckle lightly.

As soon as Harry had his back turned to Draco, said blonde lunged for 'the book' before reaching for his satchel and cramming the bag tightly inside it, making sure it was sandwiched between various different books and parchments.

That was close. He didn't want Harry to figure out his plan before it even happened. Draco would have to be extra cautious to make sure Harry wasn't too suspicious of Draco's 'extra-curricular activity'. Besides what would he say if Harry came across him reading such a book? He wasn't taking any classes that was anything to do with pregnancy and such and it wasn't exactly a subject that one read for leisure now was it?

Dear Merlin.

"Sorry Dray, they didn't have it. Another student must have it." Harry said, taking a seat next to Draco but angling the chair to face the blonde more.

"Not to worry, I'll just read it some other time." Draco sent Harry a gentle smile. Unbeknownst to the saviour of the wizarding world, 'Potions to potions, volume 2' doesn't actually exist... It was just another one of Draco's cunning plans to divert his boyfriend attention.

Harry returned the smile and reached for Draco's hand under the table, stroking it lightly.

"What brings you here to the library on a Saturday afternoon anyway?" Draco questioned.

Harry shrugged, sinking further into his seat. His expression seemed one of hidden melancholy, as if distressed about something. "I was looking for you," Failing to meet Draco's gaze, he gave Draco's hand a squeeze and the blonde shifted slightly closer to the other teenager, slightly worried about the sudden angst behaviour his lover was displaying. Draco cast a quick notice-me-not spell around the both of them before turning fully to face Harry, his grey eyes scanning the boy.

"Harry, what's wrong?" The Slytherin said, voice laced with concern.

"What?" He briefly met Draco's eyes, before looking away. "Oh nothing! Why would you think something was wrong?" Harry replied, concealing his obvious misery with a smile. Well Draco wasn't fooled that easily.

"Harry." Draco repeated seriously. "Clearly there's something wrong so come on, tell me?" Harry remained silent, looking down morosely at the table they were seated at. "Now."

"It's nothing Dray, it's my problem."

Draco rolled his eyes. Here we go again, martyr Harry Potter to the rescue.

"Potter, tell me before you waste away pathetically in your own self pity." Draco's tone of voice changed to a more softer, tentative tone. "Besides, haven't you always told me that a problem shared was a problem halved? You can tell me anything, Harry."

Harry gave Draco a half smile and stroked his lily-white cheek.

"Fine but no 'I told you so's', okay?"

Oh no, he could tell what this was about now. That damn weasel and mudblood.

"Fine."

"Well erm, you probably already know Ron didn't take... us very well right?"

"Yes, I do know the ways of that narrow-minded uncivilized brute." The blonde grit his teeth at the thought of the ugly redhead giving Harry a hard time.

"Draco, must you?" Harry said referring to the insults.

"I must." Draco gave Harry a sly smile. "Anyway, carry on."

"Well... it didn't go down too well when I came back to the dorms last night. I erm..." Harry swallowed. "I think our friendship is broken... as in forever."

Draco's heart broke at how hopeless and upset Harry sounded. How dare Weasley do this to his precious Harry? That freak ought to watch his back from now on...

"Oh Harry," Draco took the larger boy into his arms and began stroking his unruly hair; thanking Merlin that he had actually cast a notice-me-not charm over them. "It's his loss and don't you ever think any different. Who is he without you anyway? A nobody. You don't need him anyway." Draco comforted, he wasn't good at this he knew. "You've got me."

"Thanks Dray," Harry clutched at Draco and the blond felt a strong sense of belonging. "I'd be lost without you so don't ever leave me, right?"

"As if_ I'd _be the one to leave _you_." Draco joked, trying to lighten the mood. The two parted from their embrace but Harry remained hold of Draco's slender hand. Not that the blonde was complaining. "What about Granger?"

"She's okay I think, I mean, she hasn't disowned me as a best friend at least but still... I don't know. I don't feel like I belong there anymore. I feel like an outcast."

_Don't worry Harry; this baby won't make you feel like an outcast. We'll be a family._ Draco thought tenderly.

"Eff them all then."

"...'Eff' them all? What's wrong with 'fuck'?" Harry chuckled.

"I don't use such barbaric language that simpletons such as the Weasel use in every day life." The blonde said truthfully, honestly, did Harry think that little of him?

The taller boy shook his head at the Slytherin, typical Draco.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"You do, do you?" Harry questioned,

"Indeed, I doooo." Draco replied suggestively. He'd be saying those words to Harry one day, hopefully the near future.

The air between them changed, it became more intense...

Just as Harry and Draco's heads began to lean into one another, a small piece of parchment flew between both of them making them both leap apart at the suddenness.

"Oh great, what's this now?" Draco muttered exhaustedly. All he wanted to do was kiss his boyfriend, was that too much to ask?

Harry plucked the parchment from midair and began to scan through the writing that was scrolled onto it. Draco watched his boyfriend as he frowned before sighing back into his seat. Harry looked at Draco and said "It's Dumbledore, he wants to see me for some reason."

"Tell him he has to wait."

"Ha," Harry laughed good-naturedly. "I don't think he'd appreciate that."

Draco pouted, great.

"Hey," Harry said to his moody love. "I won't be too long you know, we can... you know... later..."

Draco's heart skipped a beat, did he mean...?

"...Um..." Draco said, blushing slightly.

Harry laughed once more before messing up Draco's hair (He did _not_ just do that...!). "I'll see you later, okay?" The raven-haired boy said swiftly before placing a sweet kiss on top of Draco's cheek.

Draco was left in a daze.

Oh Merlin, did he really say what he thought he just said? Well... it was debatable what was interpreted but still.

It might sound a bit strange but Harry and Draco hadn't had sex with each other yet. Or at all, come to think of it. It's not as if they hadn't wanted to but honestly, there hadn't been a single opportunity for them. Where would they do it? When would they do it? They'd only been dating for... three months (and a bit). Two of those months they'd barley had any physical contact with each other, as it was summer and the more time dragged on, the more nervous Draco felt about it all.

It was laughable really, Draco, a _virgin_, planning to have a baby. _A baby_.

Yes he did know that you needed to have sex to have a baby, but he hadn't planned that far ahead just yet. It would have to be soon he knew...

...What if sex hurt?

Draco cringed.

He supposed people did it all the time and enjoyed it so it couldn't be that horrible. People also had babies all the time so it couldn't be that bad.

He needed a break.

And with that Draco swiped his book bag from off the table and quickly left the library.

* * *

Hello, thank you very much for all of your wonderful feedback! I was delighted to read them :D.

I hope your enjoying the fic so far ^^.

I thought, may aswell answer them since there isnt alot!

Kalista Jia - Woop! first reviewer! high five! I'm glad you've been reading my other fic, though I hate to say, I'm having a terrible case of writers block about it atm! It's awful :/. Yeah it will be updated quite regurlarly depending on my life lol. It's a whirlwind these days lol.

JC Black - Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Blaccangel - Thanks for calling my fic decent :) um yes, i respect your opinion and i never said all teens make bad parents... just most teens dont make the best ones either.

XoX- Thank you sweetie! Hopefully my other one will be updated soon!

lisacreature- Hey you! ^^ My other story isnt doing so good :( writers block... havent given up on it though so dont worry! You mean Draco yes? That would be quite the story line, I'll see where this fic takes me i suppose!

freddie - Thank you :D please continue to read.

faulty shadow - Aha me too as long as it's Draco ^^. I know Draco hasn't even had sex yet and he wants a baby... Lol! He's keeping it from Harry though so yes, he will be quite shocked! I won't give away his reaction ;)

Kate - any need to be rude?

Denise0949 - Thank you :) yes , i agree. where i live, a lot of irresponsible teens get pregnant and pass it over to their mothers! how awful! Yes, Draco will surely get a shock when his baby comes.

Lrnd - Thanks! Yes indeed they do! Hope you continue to read :)

Kitty Fic - Thank you :), umm itll probably be somewhere inbetween to be honest :)

JoinTheDots - I know right? Lol, honestly Draco... Thanks for reding and reviewing!

MDarKSpirit - Thank you hun :) please keep reading!

Ahh lovely :)

Please keep reviewing guys, it's what really motivates me to write when it comes down to it :)

Until next time,

WinonaRose

x


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the positive and highly motivating feedback! its much appreciated :) Sorry about the long wait ! Here is chapter 2.

* * *

**A few days later**

Having nothing else to do, Draco decided to make the most of the rare sunshine that had graced the british skies and read his ''special books'' outside. He wasn't too fond of being on his own though, not that he felt the need to be constantly surrounded by loads of other annoying students (or peons, he thought with ill-natured humour) or anything but he never did enjoy being lonely. Perhaps that was a set back of being an only child with parents who barely had time and patience to say two words to you.

Draco couldn't believe he was admitting this but he was actually beginning to miss Crabbe and Goyle's bulky and intimidating presence. Who did he have to order around now? To play cruel jokes with? To laugh and make fun of the Weasel with?

He was so glad he had Harry otherwise his life would be severely mundane. But still, it wasn't quite the same.

It wasn't that Harry wasn't enough for him but he didn't want the boy to get sick of Draco being around him all the time (they had plenty of time to constantly be around each other when the baby arrives!) so he figured he needed at least a few other people to spare him of loneliness. Maybe he could somehow win Crabbe and Goyle back? Or Pansy?

No, not Pansy, what an atrocious idea.

Draco sighed, silently cursing his wretched life.

Stepping into the court yard, a tender smile grew across his pale features as his silvery eyes landed on the bench he and Harry shared their first, tentative kiss. Draco blushed at the memory as the gentle, Spring breeze began cradling his hair and face. It was undoubtedly the best kiss of his life, not that he'd kissed many people (he did _not_ whore himself out like that). He'd kissed, or been kissed by, only four people in his life (five including Pansy but she certainly didn't count as it was unexpected and against his will... and she looks like a pug) Harry, Marcus Flint and Terry Boot. The fourth was a girl who attended Beauxbaton who all but begged him at the Yule Ball. If he was honest, he only did it to impress the Slytherins and get a one up on Blaise Zabini who'd been eyeing her up all evening because after all, Draco didn't even swing that way.

He was now beginning Harry, he hadn't seen the boy since yesterday which seemed like ages ago, how pathetic was that? If his mind wasn't so clouded by the git, he'd actually be able to function properly and do a bit of studying. But It was a saturday as well, he didn't really want to study. Saturday was Harry-Draco day, but Harry was busy this morning doing something or another with Snape and Dumbledore. Nevertheless, his boyfriend still promised to come to look for him as soon as he was done so they could spend the day together.

Walking across the courtyard, the blond passed a sneering group of Ravenclaw's, who gave as good as he got, only to be stopped by one of the boys blocking his path. The boy, Draco recognised him as a seventh year who's name he did not know, gave him a menacing look before pushing him full force back into the hard, stone floor which sent sharp sparks of pain shooting up his spine.

"Where do you think your going, Death Eater?" The unknown boy said, spitting directly into an unsuspecting Draco's face. This shocked him, how vile and, and... _degrading_. Who did this person think he was? If the other boy wasn't so large and imposing, and Draco wasn't so small and feeble then he probably would have got up and punched this boy in the gut. He settled with a barely-there glare (What? He didn't want to anger this brute further!).

As the boy took a step closer, Draco could feel himself begin to tremble unwillingly out of begrudged fear as he wiped the saliva from his face using the sleeve of his robe. He really wanted to give this guy a piece of his mind but he was far too cowardly and afraid to do so, especially with no back up.

This was why he didn't like being alone.

"Don't think we haven't worked out your game, how you're trying to seduce Harry Potter to lure him to You-Know-Who. It's obvious to everyone except for the daft cunt himself." Draco tensed a bit more at the vulgar use of language against Harry, he wanted to stand up for his boyfriend for him but he really couldn't summon the bravery to do so even when he knew Harry would have been the first person to jump to his defense. He was such a let down.

"People like you shouldn't be alive, my brother was murdered by your scum. _Murdered._" The Ravenclaws voice broke towards the end of the sentence, choking with anguish and hatred. "Thomas Peterson, heard of him?" The name rang a bell. "Wouldn't be surprised causes he went to this school too, had his whole life in front of him but was killed for being 'in the way'. In the fucking way. Just fucking dismissed like some worthless piece of shit!" He blared, pausing to look down hatefully at Draco. "Well guess what Malfoy, your the worthless piece of shit and you _will_ get yours."

"B-but...I-I.." He panicked, especially as some of the Ravenclaws were closing in on him. He was lifted off his feet by a firm grip to the front of his uniform, bringing him eye level to his attacker. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping he wouldn't have to endure too much pain...

"Oi! Peterson! What the hell do you think your doing?" A new voice came from a short distance behind, and Draco could hear heavy footsteps coming closer.

Draco turned his head to see... Ron Weasley?

"You want a turn too is it, Weasley? Get in line." The vicious boy, Peterson, gritted out, his face inches from Draco's.

"No I don't want to get in line you idiot! Put him down!"

"Put him down?" Dumbstruck, the grip on Draco's robes loosened enough for Draco to squirm free. "Weasley, what the fuck, would have thought you'd be the last person to resist this opportunity. Are you actually defending this worthless excuse of a wizard?"

"I'm a prefect dumb ass and your manhandling another student, so put him down or i'll get McGonagall."

_'Just listen to Weasley' _Draco began chanting in his head, he couldn't believe he was actually been rescued by Ron Weasley of all people.

Peterson's eyes lit up as if he'd just been struck with realisation. "Oh i get it." He turned his glare to Weasely. "Your just defending him cause of Potter. If you knew what was good for him, you'd tell him to drop Malfoy before it's too late."

"Oh just shut up you blumbering idiot! Give you arse a chance" The Weasel said uncouthly, not that he expected anything less of course. "Just piss off before I give you more than a week's worth of detention."

"A week?" At this, the burly boy dropped Draco heavily to the floor, who scrambled away.

"Yeah, A whole week! Expect an owl from Flitwick! Now clear off!"

Opening his mouth, Peterson looked as if he wanted to viciously argue but decided against it and proceeded to stomp away in the opposite direction, his crew following on his heels.

After a few moments, it sank in that Draco had been rescued by Ron Weasley of all people. How utterly humiliating. He turned his head subtly to look at the other boy to notice the lanky boy was staring at him with a look Draco couldn't quite decipher.

As the seconds ticked by, the silence was quickly beginning to grow awkward until said ginger cleared his throat dramatically. Really, was there any need? He pinned Draco with a cold gaze before opening that overly large mouth of his.

"I don't like you, Malfoy." The ginger muttered grumpily and kicked a stone.

"Woah, really? This is news to me! I thought we had a good thing going on Ronald."

Weasley rolled his eyes and scowled at him. "Just shut up would you? Bloody hell." Impeccable language, as always. Glad to see nothing changes. "But for some weird, fucked up reason Harry... cares about you. I have no clue why and quite frankly, I don't want to know why." He grimaced slightly as he said the last part, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. "And you know what?"

"What." Draco echoed defiantly, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

He glared. "I'm not going to let you have my best mate to yourself, sorry Malfoy, your going to have to learn to share his attention between me and Mione too." Then he did a most unexpected thing.

Ron Weasley stuck a hand out to him. Draco just stared at the hand, bewildered not even noticing the red-heads growing awkwardness.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. Just take the sodding hand!" This snapped Draco out of his stupor, earning him an empty glare from the blonde, before taking the freckled, spidery hand in his grasp. "Now, Are you okay? Or do I need to send you to the hospital wing like a wimpy little second year?"

"Oh Weasley, you are just so funny." He exaggerated sarcastically, Draco's expression saying otherwise. Seriously, how could Harry be best friends with this brute? And go as far as to choose the ginger wannabe-muggle over him in first year? It was preposterous! "And yes I am fine."

"You don't look fine, a bit on the pale side."

"...I'm always a bit on the pale side."

"Yeah I know so you look sorta ridiculously pale at the moment. Not a good look if I'm honest." The cheeky bastard! He could work any look! "Anyway, Malfoy just stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to be picking up your sorry arse every time someone picks a fight with you or have to explain to Harry how you've been beaten to a pulp."

"Yes, because I really do so love being in those sort of situations."

"Whatever Malfoy." Giving Draco one last look, he turned on his heels and stalked back into the castle, spindly legs take long, uneven steps with his slightly too-short robes trailing behind him. Serves him right for being so tall. And poor.

Unsurprisingly, Draco was no longer in the mood to venture outdoors. He wasn't about to put himself in another situation quite like that so they could mangle up his body.

At that moment, it sank in how... hated Draco was. He always knew that there were a many people who were jealous of him, after all he was rich and had perfect looks, but he hadn't been attacked quite so viciously before. Then again, he had had Crabbe and Goyle with him before, and no one would ever challenge those two unless they were asking for broken limbs and a black eye.

He'd get them back, one way or another. Hopefully. Draco knew he'd get Goyle back anyway, he had always been quite a bit closer to him than Crabbe. He just hoped that the other Slytherins hadn't brainwashed him too much into thinking Draco 'wasn't good enough'. Pfft. Screw them.

Another thought came into his mind, with so many people out to physically harm him... was it even wise for him to contemplate a baby?

No. He'd protect it, even if he had to stay in Harry's shadow all the time.

_But Harry won't always be there. _A small voice told himself, he chose to ignore it.

"Draco! There you are! I was just coming to look for you." Draco's ears perked up At the familiar voice he held a lot of affection for, turning immediately towards said person.

"You were?" Woah, he wish he hadn't sounded so needy as he said that. Harry seemed not to have noticed though, unless he's hiding the fact that he noticed because he didn't want Draco to feel embarrassed... which was so sweet. So either way he wins.

"Yeah." The Gryffindor stepped closer to him and encircled his arms around Draco's waist, bringing him closer. "I've missed you." And with that, he placed an affectionate kiss to Draco's temple. The simple gesture made the blonde's stomach erupt into butterflies and mush, and he was sure that his cheeks were probably blushing slightly.

"Sorry, I haven't missed you at all." He said, trying to quell the vulnerability he felt as his emotions were beginning to overcome him. A giggle escaped his lips as Harry mock-glared at him and grabbed his upper arms.

"Is that so Draco Malfoy?"

"Are you deaf as well as blind? Or are you that stupid that you need everything to be repeated to you twice?" They had a strange way of flirting... Or Draco had a strange way of flirting rather.

"Harsh." Harry began taking steps forward, so naturally Draco took steps back until his back collided with the wall. "You're always so mean to me, you've got to learn to be a little nicer." Harry smirked (which was sexy as fu- as hell!) looking down at Draco, trapping him with both hands on each side of his blonde head before bringing one hand to graze across his soft, pale cheek. His boyfriends look was unreadable, as his gaze remained on his face. "You're so beautiful."

Draco flushed at this admission, not that he thought he was ugly or anything but to hear from Harry that he was beautiful? He certainly felt beautiful at this moment, especially if Harry had told him so, Merlin knew the boy was infuriatingly honest.

The hand was removed from Draco's cheek to brush away a few strands of hair that the blonde hadn't noticed had fallen out of place. He could sense Harry leaning in to meet his lips so he met him half way as the brunet tilted his head slightly.

The kiss was slow, and affectionate. The kind of kiss that made you melt because their was so much emotion in it... not a quick, raunchy snog but a kiss with meaning behind it. Those were Draco's favorite types of kisses. They didn't use tongues straight away but eventually Harry used his to part Draco's lips.

Just as the kiss was beginning to get a bit more heated, they heard an uncertain cough coming from behind making both boys jump and quickly part.

Draco had never seen McGonagall look quite so bewildered, and although it was subtle, her shock was still rather obvious. But as soon as it came, her widened eyes and slackened mouth soon morphed back into her usual stern frown and pursed lips.

"Honestly boys, you should know by now that such..." She stumbled awkwardly as if trying to find the most appropriate choice of words "behaviour is not tolerated on school premises and I must deduce ten points each."

"What-?" He watched as Harry met her gaze, looking determined (merlin, he loved that look) and Draco knew at that moment he was not about to back down. That was, until McGonagall cut accross him.

"However," Her pitch rose slightly, "For good efforts of house unity, you both get five points each." She added coyly and gave them both a small, knowing smile.

Draco and Harry shared a look of concealed humour at her unusual behavior and smirked at one another. They had a bit of distance between them now in respect to their Deputy Headmistress' orders, much to their own displeasure.

"Thank you, Proffessor."

Professor McGonagall's cheeks were tinted a rosie hue and she shook her head gently. "Now off with the both of you. Mr Potter, I do believe you have transfiguration homework to complete by Monday. Maybe Mr Malfoy could help you out as he does excel in it."

The blonde nodded at his boyfriend with an agreeing look. Besides Granger, he was probably the best in the class. He almost laughed when he saw Harry roll his eyes. McGonagall gave them both a strange look before nodding at them and scolding a Hufflepuff for running in the corridors.

Harry laughed at the awkwardness of the situation before smiling slyly and adding "Now, where were we?"

"Harry you rebel," Draco winked at his boyfriend before their lips met once more.

* * *

Hello :)

So how was it?

I was so inspired to write once i read over chapter 1 and 2! they were quite good! i dont thank i can write to that standard anymore though so please tell me if you thought this chapter was a bit crap!

I think this fic could be good if i commit myself to it, however your responses will motivate me much more than i can motivate myself! so please review!

thanks!

WinonaRose

x


End file.
